crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Favorite Formations
What's your best formation? Is it optimized for DPS or gold? Inquiring minds want to know! CE Game Forum There's a thread on the official forum at Codename Entertainment where people are posting their formations, and why those are the best, in their opinion. Go here! From chat: These are formations I copy/pasted from chat. I don't want to reveal anyone's real name, but if you recognize yours, you can edit to add your credits. :) Remember, these are for various levels of game play - Phoenix may not be the best char if you have them all, but it's got it's place when you're starting out or after a reset. # Most Gold and DPS for farm (by VoidBlaster): # 1. Back : Kaine, Princess, Lion, Panda # 2. Mid 1 : Jim, Nate, Reginald # 3. Mid 2 : Sasha, Khouri # 4. Front : Thalia #Back: princess, panda, lion, kaine; #then: nate, thalia, jim; #then: kouri, sahsa; #and natalie in front #Princess, Kaine, Lion, Panda; #Nate, Merci, Jim; #Kouri, Sasha; #Natalie #panda, thalia, king, kaine ... #princess, witch doctor, sasha ... #sarah, phoenix ... #bushwacker #princess (200), lion (200), panda (200), kaine (200) ... #thunder king (125), wizard (70), Natalie (200) ... #witch doctor (200), sasha (300) ... #Nate (60) #back row is princess, lion, panda, and detective, max out gold #then the next row has nate on top then wizard then lumberjack, now nate and wizard are getting +60 and +50% #then second row is doctor on top to give wizard and nate 30%, and the gryphon #lead fighter is natalie #jim, artaxes, kaine, gold panda // #princess, gryphon, sarah // #sasha, khouri // #sal Dev Katherine Crane: imo Princess is someone you should never pass up, because she has team buffs Dev Katherine Crane: I like Artaxes, Sasha, and Khouri for their formation buffs, as well. Dev Katherine Crane: for example, to maximise one character's DPS, put them in the third row, top or bottom. Khouri in the middle, Sasha in the second row, and Artaxes in the back row. A slightly more complex formation which actually benefits from not having a full formation, and is more late-game to benefit from level 200 abilities. #Princess, Artaxes, Khouri, Kaine #Jim, Natalie, Hermit #Sasha, EMPTY SLOT #Panda Panda and Princess can be swapped if so desired. Natalie and Khouri can also be swapped, may or may not help depending on character levels. This maximizes the Hermit's DPS and will quickly make him your powerhouse. Positioned here with no one in front of him (leaving you with an empty slot) instead of the front gives him buffs from Artaxes (behind), Jim (beside), Khouri (behind or beside), and Sasha (in front). Jim will also benefit from this and make him your secondary damage dealer. - Katherine *Mine right now is Princess, lion, panda, and Kaine in the back, Natalie, wizard and Nate, Sasha and Doctor, and Thunder guy up front. *But my Natalie is more damage then anyone else. *And hermit when you get him to 500 is amazing in the front slot. * have found that Jim and Artaxes in back, Sasha in third row and Khouri in third row middle maximizes DPS. Princess can be anywhere *Two biggest DPS in middle two slots in back and third highest opposite of Sasha beside Khouri *Mine is 1st: Princess, 2nd: Thalia/Merci, 3rd: Sasha/Khouri/Nate, 4th: Artaxes/Phoenix/Natalie/Jim # fire phoenix #nate and his sister #jim, witch doctor and lion #kaine, princess, panda, merci the wizard #Back, t-to-b, Jim, Kaine, Nate, Prince Sal. #Middle, Merci, Khouri, Sasha, #3rd, Natalie, panda, #and princess up front I have 109Q dps, and 822% gold bonus For DPS instead of gold: *ok positioning from the back row at the top is 1 to the front is 10 *1. natalie 2. nate 3. sal 4. jim 5. sasha 6. kouri 7. King R 8. Merci 9. phoenix 10. Princess #Lion, Kaine, Natalie, Princess ___ Merci, Nate, Jim ___ Kouri, Sasha ___ Panda #with an option to swap Kaine out if the bushwhacker needs to provide a boost Category:Formations Category:Strategy